


The Bathroom Stall

by UltimateVicBlake



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Cheating, F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UltimateVicBlake/pseuds/UltimateVicBlake
Summary: Semi-sequel to Topanga Affair. Topanga and Ava are at it again this time in ava's school in a bathroom stall. Requested by petewrites
Relationships: topanga - Relationship
Comments: 27
Kudos: 6





	The Bathroom Stall

One day Cory and Topanga attend a Parent-teacher conference at Auggie’s school. The teacher tells cory and Topanga that Auggie has been disrupted during class lately. Topanga can’t seem to focus on knowing that somewhere in the school building Ava is with her parents doing the same thing. ever since that night Topanga and Ava shared together, Topanga could never think about anybody but Ava as a sexual partner. Topanga leaves telling them that she has to use the bathroom. Topanga wonders the halls looking for Ava until she spots her in one of the classrooms with her father and teacher. Ava makes an excuse that she too needs to go to the bathroom and then leaves. Topanga and Ava head towards the nearest bathroom and start to make-out in one of the stalls.  
The two passionately kiss, sucking faces as they feeling each other up underneath their clothes before they take them off. Topanga licks and sucks on Ava’s nipple. Ava moans enjoying the feeling of Topanga tongue caressing her erect nipple. “Mmmmhhhh! Aaaahhhhh! Uuuggghh!” Topanga tells Ava “I love your nipples. I couldn’t get them off my mind since that night.” Ava in response tells Topanga “I couldn’t stop thinking about your huge tits. They turn me on so much.” Continue sucking on them pulling on them with her teeth. “Oh God! *pant* Yes! *pant* Mmmm!” Ava returns the favor sucking on one of Topanga nipples while playing with her other boob with her hand. Rotating it around and squeezing it with her tiny soft hand. Ava drools over Topanga tit as she sucks on it.  
“Ava you’ve been a bad girl keeping me waiting all this time. That deserves a spanking.” Topanga then bends Ava over her lap and spanks her ass. “Mmm! Aaahh! Fffffmmm!” Ava moans as her ass turns red as Topanga keeps spanking her creating a loud sound as she does so. She then starts fingering her pussy sticking 2 fingers deep inside of Ava and pulling her hair. “*pant* *pant* Ooooohhh!” Ava moans as Topanga trusts her fingers into her pussy creating a gushing sound. While finger fucking Ava someone else enters in the bathroom. The two are quite not wanting to alert the unknown person about their activities. Feeling naughty Topanga continues to finger fuck Ava first being slow. Ava covers her mouth trying to not let out a single moan. Topanga goes faster and faster on Ava’s pussy, Ava, not sure she can keep it in much longer. Soon enough the person leaves and Ava lets out this huge moan in relief that she can finally let out. Breathing heavily Ava then gets on her knees and starts licking Topanga pussy. Licking her clit first, then the lips, then inside of her.  
Ava while lick Topanga comes up with an idea she has had for a while. She takes the toilet paper, put it to the side so she can use the toilet paper roller as a dildo on Topanga. Ava uses the toilet paper roller aggressively on Topanga pussy making it wet and gushing. Topanga gropes herself as she moans letting out a powerful orgasm. Topanga gets up off the toilet seat and has Ava stand on top of it. Topanga then starts tongue fucking Ava asshole as she leans against the wall taking it. Topanga also uses the toilet paper roller on Ava driving her mad with pleasure. Ava in pleasure moans out “Don’t stop. Don’t stop.” Topanga turned on by Ava’s sounds ask her seductively “You’re a good little slut aren’t you Ava?” “I’m a good little slut.” Ava moans out. Ava screams as she cums all over the roller.  
The two stay in the bathroom stall for a while cuddling up to each other. Topanga looks at Ava asking her “Ava, will you marry me?” “What about Cory?” Ava asks. “Cory and I haven’t been together sexually along time.” Topanga explained. “I think he’s fucking our daughter and her friend. But you satisfied my needs. You make me feel complete. I want to spend the rest of my life with you to fuck all the time. To be each other’s sluts. Will you take me?” “Yes. yes, I will marry you.” Ava tells her with delight and twinkles in her eyes. The two stays in the stall thinking about their future together.


End file.
